lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Freyja
Freyja is a first generation Titan created by the Old Ones in order to be the Godess of the Mountains alongside Odin. With Odin she has born for him many children in the form of Tyr, Freyr, Hodir, Gymer, and Ymirron of which Tyr controls and leads the massive fortress of Archervon far in the north in Norway, her son Freyr left Valhalla and travelled north to the mountains of Mordor where he silently waits to this day attempting to build a force to avenge his childrens death, her son Hodir was corupted by freedom and turned against his fathers teachings creating the Magnataur and before he could continue his path his brother Gymer destroyed him, her son Gymer is the Lord of the Valhalla city of Thunderfall and the leader of the army of the Stormpeaks, while her final son is Ymirron and he is the founder and King of the Vrykul of whome are expanding a war into Estalia, and Greece. History Early History Fall of Vendriel As the forces of Chaos had begun to plan for the Titan Civil War they had made the efforts of attempting to corupt the two sons of Zeus as they both had portals within their cities which allowed for the movement into Olympas from the undefended center of the city. In Odin they saw little hope of coruption so they moved onto Vendriel who was jelous of his brother, and hateful towards his father giving Slanaash ample room to work his way into the soul of Vendriel. Vendriel would fall to Slanaash and give himself over to the service of Slanaash, and in this way he begin changing Olympus changed from the old version to a Chaos version where demons walked freely amongst the city. On Earth the two sons of Zeus would learn of this event and Odin would travel to Olympus with many Valkyrie and his wife Freyja in order to talk to his brother in the belief that they would go to the Fade and help their father in the war. When he arrived he was shocked to see the changed in Olympus. It had been some time since he'd been there and the once gleaming white city was now stained purple and the old gaurds, and people had been replaced by demons and creatures of nightmares. Odin would enter the throne room of Vendriel and demand to know what had happened and his brother told him that he had heard the call of Slanaash and it told him of the true meaning of life, and that the goals of the Titans were no longer his goals. Vendriel begged his brother to assist him as he was going to assail the Fade from within the mighty city of Olympas. Odin refused and a battle broke out between the two which only ended when Odin and his Valkyrie, along with Freyja escaped the city and made their way back to Valhalla. The Battle for Olympus Odin would engage in a massive Battle on Earth against his brother during the Titan Civil War after his brother was turned to the service of Chaos and attempted to invaded the World Edge Mountains using his armies in Olympus. Vendriel would be forced due to his poor military skills to fight a two front war with his main army fighting the forces of the Dwarves and their Pantheon in the north, while his other forces were slowly pushed back inch by inch by the forces of Valhalla. Finally the forces attacking the Dwarves were defeated and as they retreated back to Olympus they were caught between the avenging Dwarves and the forces of Valhalla and the were massacred in their thousands. Following this disaster Slanaash sent one of his brightest luitenents to the battle in the form of Helester who took control of the forces of Vendriel and begin to lead a skilled defence of the mountains of Olympus. As the Titan Civil War ended in victory for Chaos the leadership caste that had been built by Helester returned to the Fade so that they could recieve reinforcements to reengage their attack on the Dwarves and Valhalla. While they left Vendriel made a play to recontrol Olympus through the creation of a group of Olympians called the Vanir. The Vanir would be utterly loyal to him, and when Helester returned with a massive army he once again moved north and put Vedriel in command of the defence of his rear which should have been easy with the huge forces he had at his disposal. Instead of doing this Vendriel silently engaged Valhalla in battle, and would be destroyed on the steps of Valhalla by Odin and his commanders. With Vendriel defeated the forces of Valhalla pushed south and sacked Olympus putting it under their control, and it was in this moment that Helester realized he had failed to destroy the Dwarves and turned his forces around and split the army into two with his side attacking Valhalla, and a smaller force attacking Olympus. Helester was much reduced and was defeated and killed by the forces of Valhalla while his army attacking Olympus was also destroyed meaning the end of the attackers. Control Now in control of both cities Odin would rule effectively over the Germans of Europe for some time. This period would come to an end when the Great Migration occured he would leave Valhalla with many of his Valkyrie in order to save the Germanic People. Absence During his absence his brother would return to Olympus and retake the city. He overwhelmed the forces that had remained behind to defend the city, and had taken his massive force of demons and begin to rebuild his beloved Olympus. Odin learned of the fall of Olympus when Freyja arrived at his warcamp in Norway and told him of what had happened. Second Battle of Greece Odin was forced to stop saving his Germans from the violence of the Great Migration and return to Olympus where he fought his brother in another massive battle. The battle raged for nearly fifty years until finally the forces of Valhalla broke the armies of Vendriel, and Odin himself would enter the throne of Vendriel and engage his brother in Battle. The two gods would fight eachother and when the dust settled Vendriel lay broken on the ground, and after begging Odin for his life, Odin made the decision there was nothing left to save and destroyed his brother. With Vendriel permently destroyed Odin would abandon Olympus to the ghosts of the dead, and returned to Valhalla where he rebuilds the Thunderlands so that he can once again assist his Germans. 'Family Members' Odin.jpg|Odin - Husband|link=Odin 'Relationships' Odin.jpg|Odin - Lover|link=Odin Category:Titan Category:Demi-God Category:Ostrogoth Category:Human Category:People of the Thunderlands Category:Noble Titan